Asylum
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Ianto wakes in a strange place. Where is he? Why is he there and where the hell is Jack?
1. The HA

Ianto opened his eyes. His location was a complete mystery to him. His whole body felt tired and sore. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep that night in his apartment but his location now was a white room. He was lying down on something It was hard, cold and his shirt was missing. Everything was fuzzy. He couldn't make out where he was or what was happening. All he knew was that he couldn't move his body.

His eyes trailed down his body and he noticed creamy Leather straps with buckles strapped to his wrists held him to two rails attached to the bed he lay on. His torso and ankles too. He struggled against them but it was no use. He felt to weak to move.

A door creaked open and soon a man moved towards him. He was dressed in white scrubs and a long white coat. He walked to the end of the bed and pulled a clip board from the end of the bed Ianto lay on. Ianto tried to talk but no words would form in his throat.

The man looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Ianto Jones. I'm Doctor Michel Davis. I'm going to take good care of you."

Ianto opened his mouth and tried once more to speak. "Where…am I?"

"You're going to be alright. I'm going to take you to your room."

"J..Jack…"

"Shhhh. You should rest." The doctor walked up to the top of the bed and wheeled Ianto from the small room he was in.

Ianto looked around. He was being led down a long corridor. The walls were all white and doors lined the walls. The wheels on his bed squeaked.

"Where am I?" Ianto tried once more. "Why am I…"

"You're safe Ianto. Don't be frightened."

"Where…"

"Shh."

Ianto felt too tired to fight. He had no idea where he was or what was happening but all he really wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes.

.

.

A noise forced Ianto's eyes open. He was being wheeled into another room. It looked like a science lab. He felt like he had been asleep for hours. Whatever drug had been in him was wearing off and he felt more aware.

"Where am I?" Ianto asked.

"You're about to meet a very talented doctor." Doctor Davis answered.

"Where's Jack?" Ianto looked to the side and saw a skinny man in a white coat.

"Hello Mr. Jones. How are you feeling?"

"I'd be feeling a lot better if someone answered my damn questions!" Ianto sighed heavily.

"You'll feel better soon." He picked up a syringe from the table beside him and tapped it a bit.

"No! Don't please!" Ianto wriggled in his restraints but there was no use. "Don't drug me please!"

"Shh, it will all be alright."

"Please! I'll be quite, just don't please!"

The doctor ran his fingers through Ianto's brown hair. "It won't hurt."

"I don't want to be drugged, just let me feel normal for a little while." 

He sighed. "Alright." He put the needle down. "I'm Doctor Henderson."

"Doctor…Where am I?"

"You're at The H.A."

"What is that?"

"The Henderson Asylum."

"The Mental Institution?"

"Precisely."


	2. You're Completely INSANE!

"I'm not crazy!" Ianto swallowed hard. This made no sense. He couldn't remember a thing. Last thing he could think of was going straight to bed after getting home from work. Nothing unusual.

"Of course you're not." Doctor Henderson answered.

"This is insane! Where's Jack?"

"Jack who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

"I don't know such a man."

"He works for Torchwood, I work there."

"And what do you do at 'Torchwood?'" Doctor Davis asked.

"Were…special ops."

"Of course."

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy! Just call Jack and he'll straighten all this out."

"Yes, we will get into contact with him."

Ianto lay back on the bed, his arms strained at the pressure he put on them. There was really no use of trying, he was buckled down on that bed and there was nothing that could be done.

Ianto watched as Doctor Davis walked over to meet Doctor Henderson. They whispered together but Ianto could slightly make it out.

"Torchwood again." Davis said

"Yes, it's common." Henderson answered.

"Perhaps we should try other means of treatment."

"Yes, I believe he is worse than we first thought."

"His delusions are quite strong, he actually believes this 'Torchwood exists."

"And this 'Captain Jack Harkness.' Perhaps a hero figure in his mind?"

"Yes, we will try the drug 'Methotracksel' and 'Denthotracksel'"

Ianto's heart fell deep into his chest. They didn't believe him, he was on his own. Panic got the best of him.

"I'm not crazy!" He cried. He thrashed around, attempting to get his arms free but it was no use. He pulled and pushed but he was stuck.

Henderson picked up the needle and moved over to the bedside.

"No! Don't!" Ianto cried.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be alright. We're here to help you."

"Please! I don't want it!" He kicked around, trying to avoid his fait

"Relax, Mr. Jones. It's just going to relax you. You'll feel much better."

"Please! No, don't do this, please! Just call Jack! Everything will be sorted out. Please just look for him!"

Henderson pricked the needle into Ianto's bare neck and injected the liquid into his pumping veins. Ianto slowly stopped kicking and panting. His body felt heavy. He slumped down intro the bed.

Doctor Davis straightened Ianto's neck and made him more comfortable. "You'll be alright; I'll take you to your room."

"No…" Ianto answered lazily. "I, I want Jack…"

"Shh, I'll take care of you." He wheeled Ianto out of the room and down the long corridor again. This time it was wider, doctors walked casually up and down past him but not one said a word to him.

They soon went through a door. When they entered this new corridor there were no longer normal doors, each door was clear glass. Ianto could see everything inside. Patents paced their rooms, sat, rocking on their beds, banged on the glass and some just sat still.

Ianto watched as he passed them all. Each patent looked even more insane than the last. He did not belong here. Soon they passed the end room. A man sat inside constricted in a straight jacket. Ianto just caught his face…oh my God….Owen?


	3. A New Kind Of Crazy

Ianto tried to move his lips, but the drugs forced them closed. His eyes strayed on his work mate. He sat in the corner of his prison, straight jacket holding him hostage.

It wasn't long before they were in a small room. Ianto closed his eyes, if he slept the drugs off maybe he could ask about Owen when he woke. It had to have been Owen, something was going on in Cardiff and members of torchwood were being sucked into it. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and he had drifted off.

.

.

Ianto's eyes opened slowly. At first the room moved but after a quick shake of the head, he was looking at the ceiling. His hands and feet were still bound to the bed he lay on. A doctor entered the room slowly.

"Hello there Ianto. My name is Doctor Valentina Stone. But you can just call me Valentina. You don't need to be formal with me." She giggled. "I'm just here to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Ianto looked at her. She had long brown hair tied in a pony tail and big brown eyes covered by glasses. Her thin body was covered in a long white coat and she had a small friendly smile on her face. "I'm…alright."

"That's good. Are you comfortable?"

"I'd be a lot more comfortable if these restraints weren't on me."

"Those are for your own safety."

"I, need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course, I'll get you a bed pan."

"I'm not useless! I can go to the bathroom. Please. Give me a little dignity." Ianto sighed. He was being held prisoner and it killed him.

Valentina looked at her patent and sighed. "I'll get Mark. He'll take you to the bathroom."

Ianto looked up. She smiled at him then left the room. She soon returned with a large man in a blue uniform.

"Hi, I'm mark. I'll help you out. Now, I'm going to un-restrain you. If you fight me or misbehave this won't happen again. Can we trust you?"

Ianto nodded.

"Alright."

Mark began to untie him, each buckle at a time. Soon Ianto was free from his confinements.

"Hop up slowly and keep your hands where I can see them clearly." Mark added.

Ianto looked over at Valentina. She was holding a syringe in her hands. He got up and soon felt his feet on the cold ground. Mark held his arm and walked him to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and let go of his arm.

"I'll let you go in alone, but do not lock the door."

Ianto nodded and closed the door. After finishing up he walked back to the door. A sigh of despair flowed through him. Back to bed and back to being drugged. This was not a way to live. He pulled open the door only to see Mark waiting outside.

"Okay, now come back to bed."

"Do I have to be…"

'Yes, we have to restrain you."

"Why? I won't do anything."

"Your chart says otherwise sweety." Valentina answered.

"Please, I won't…"

She sighed.

"Come on hop back up here." Mark helped Ianto back onto the bed. He fiddled with the buckles until he had clipped Ianto's wrist back into place.

When he was restrained once more, Valentina thanked Mark and he left the room.

"Can I ask a question?" Ianto asked.

"Of course." Valentina answered.

"Is there another patent here named Owen Harper?"

"I'm not sure, I could find out for you."

"Thank you."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering. Would you mind not telling anyone I asked? Please."

She bit her lip. "Alright, I'll keep it between us."

"Thank you, Valentina."

"You're very welcome." She walked from the room.

.

.

It seemed like he had been lying there for days. No one had come or gone from the room since Valentina had been here. If he didn't die of boredom soon he would have to bite his tongue off. At that moment Valentina returned. He looked up at her smiling face.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Dying of boredom, did you find anything out?"

"Yes I did. There is indeed a patent by the name of 'Owen Harper' at this hospital. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. What's he in here for?"

"Well, he has been here for about three days and he is highly delusional."

"How so?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious; he's a friend of mine."

She raised an eyebrow. "He believes in things that are not true."

"Torchwood? Captain Jack Harkness?"

She pulled her brows together. "How did you know that?"

Ianto's heart pounded. "I…I…Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. How did you know about all that?"

"Valentina, you're the only one I trust in this hospital, can I trust you completely?"

She thought for a moment. This was completely unusual. Ianto Jones had had no contact with Owen Harper. How could he have known about his illness? "Yes…you can trust me."

Ianto looked her in the eyes. She looked concerned, but trustworthy. "Please keep this between us. Everything today, keep it all between you and me."

Doctor Davis entered the room. "Hello Doctor Stone. What are you doing here?"

"Just a casual check up. Just making sure everything was alight and that your patent was comfortable."

"And?"

"He's doing quite well."

"Has he been speaking?"

She looked over at Ianto. He looked worried. "Not too much. I should go now, I have a few other patents to tend too."

"Of course. Thank you Valentina."

She nodded then looked at Ianto, she gave him a smile and a nod before walking from the room. She looked at her chart. She would get to the bottom of all this.


	4. Finding Jack

Valentina walked down the empty halls of The Henderson Asylum. She It was supposed to be her day off but she had things she wanted to do. She entered the glass room. This was the room they kept patents that had been considered suicidal or a danger to themselves. She walked to the end room, clicked a few buttons on the security door and entered the room.

"Hello Owen." She smiled.

He looked up at her but didn't respond. His room was empty and pattered. He sat in the corner of the room all wrapped in a white straight jacket. She knelt down in front of him.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

He did not respond.

"I do have a question for you. Do you know a man by the name of Ianto Jones?"

Owens eyes grew wide. His mouth opened slightly. "Yes…"

"How do you know him?"

"Is this a trick?"

"Not at all. Tell me, how do you know Ianto?"

"He works with me…"

"And where do you work?"

"The Torchwood Institute."

She pulled her brows together. She had never heard of this place. "And what do you do there?"

"I'm the doctor…"

"And Ianto?"

"He's kinda the tea boy. He cleans up, keeps the files in order and so forth."

"Who is Captain Jack Harkness?"

Owen pulled his brows together. "You're messing with me…"

"Not at all, I'm trying to understand."

"He's our boss."

"According to this report, records say that there is no man named captain Jack Harkness living in Cardiff."

"What about Torchwood?"

She looked through the clip board sheets. "Doesn't say anything about a Torchwood."

"No one seems to listen! I'm not bloody crazy!"

"Listen to what? Help me understand."

"Why are you listening to me?"

"Because, I want to understand you."

"Am I your patent?"

"No."

"Do you know my doctors?"

"Who are your doctors?"

"Doctor Davis and Doctor Henderson."

Valentina pulled her brows together. The same as Ianto Jones. How did they not make the connection between this Torchwood? Something was wrong; it didn't sit well in her stomach.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone I was here, especially your doctors."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you. I'll look up this Torchwood, and if it exists, I'll contact Jack Harkness."

Owen's eyes brightened. "Thank you…I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I'm going to find out more about this. You can trust me."

She stood up straight and left the glass room. She moved down the hall and out the front exit. She would look up Torchwood and if it existed, Henderson would have some explaining to do.

.

.

"The Torchwood Institute. Their telling the truth?" Valentina spoke out loud. She looked through her files. The whole reason those two were in the hospital was based on so called delusions that just happen to be true. She had to get in contact with Jack Harkness. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She was going to talk to Ianto one more time.

.

.

She headed to Ianto's room. When she got there he looked up at her she greeted him with a warm smile. "Ianto, how can I get into contact with Jack?"

"Go to The Tourism Office. Near the fountain. Ring the bell."

"Thanks." Valentina smiled as she left his side. This was a lot to handle but if there was one thing she was going to do, it would make this right.

.

.

She opened the doors to the Tourism Office and rang the little bell. After a few moments of straightening up, a door opened and a man walked through it. He was tall and handsome. His eyes were big and blue while his hair was perfectly styled.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was looking for a captain Jack Harkness."

"You're looking at him right now. How can I help you?"

"_You're _Captain Jack Harkness? Torchwood?"

He pulled his brows together. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry; my name is Doctor Valentina Stone. I…I know Ianto Jones and Doctor Owen Harper."

"How? Do you know where they are?"

"Yes… This makes no sense."

He tilted his head.

"You're not supposed to exist."


	5. Owen's Misfortune

**Okay, just gonna warn you, this is a little scary, and quite graphic, so turn away if you dislike that kind of thing. This Stroy is gonna have a bit of horror in it too. I hope you enjoy :):)  
**

Owen sat in his cell after his visit from Valentina. That visit might have been his blessing. He had been stuck in this jacket for days now and nothing seemed like it was going to change. He'd keep asking them for Jack and they would keep ignoring his pleas. Valentina listened to him and made him feel like a person again. Not some animal that they caged in a cell.

Doctor Davis appeared at the doors of his cell along with two large men dressed in blue and after clicking a few buttons the door opened. The two men moved swiftly toward the Englishman, grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" Owen cried.

Doctor Davis led the way. "We're going to see Doctor Henderson."

"Why? I haven't got anything else to say!" Owen struggled against the men.

"You don't have to say anything at all."

This worried Owen. Usually when he visited Doctor Henderson they would go over and over everything that he had already said. This time was different, it felt more violent. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

.

.

Owen was slammed against the wall of the hall. "Stay there." Davis snarled. He moved towards a door and knocked on it lightly. Soon Henderson answered.

"Ah, you have him? We can begin." Henderson smiled.

Davis nodded at the men who dragged Owen into the room. It was only small but on the opposite wall there was another door. They pushed Owen onto a chair and held him there.

"Now, I'm going to take the jacket off. Can you stay still?" Davis asked as he looked directly into Owens eyes.

Owen nodded and Davis unclipped each little harness until his arms were free. This new found freedom did feel good but it wasn't long before he found himself restricted by the large men in blue. They pulled him off the chair and across the room to the other door.

Inside Owen's eyes became wide with fear. "What's going on?"

"Don't be frightened. You're going to be okay." Henderson smiled and signaled for the men to strap Owen to the single bed in the middle of the room. A large monitor sat beside it along with a table carrying a few little bits and pieces he could not identify.

He began to struggle. "Don't touch me!" It wasn't long before he was pinned to the bed and his wrists were being strapped down. Soon he was completely strapped to the bed and the men in blue had already left the room.

"Now just relax." Henderson soothed as he picked up a few things from the table.

"What are you doing?"

Henderson turned to face Owen and in his hands were a few little round rubber stickers with clear tubes with wires inside them coming out from the centre of them. Owen followed the tubes which connected to the large machine by his bed. He pushed the first sticker to Owen's left temple much to Owens displeasure. He followed that by attaching the second sticker to his right temple.

"What is that? Bloody tell me!" Owen growled.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions." Doctor Henderson answered.

"I've told you everything!"

Henderson clicked a few buttons on the machine and it beeps softly. "Okay, now this Captain Jack Harkness, does he exist?" Henderson asked.

"I've already told you he does!" Owen hissed.

With that Henderson pressed a button and the machine sent an electric shock down the wires and into Owen's brain.

Owen moaned in pain. "What was that?" He looked over at Davis who was recording everything that happened on a small video recorder and a clipboard in his arm. He looked back at Henderson who was taking down notes in a small note pad. "What's happening? You're not seriously experimenting with Electroconvulsive Therapy?" He looked from doctor to doctor. "Oh my God! Don't do this!"

"Does this Captain Jack exist?" Henderson asked again.

"Yes! What do you want me to say?" Owen answered.

Another shock surged into his brain, this time more intense. He cried out in pain as his body tensed up making his back bone arch. Soon the pain faded but lingered in his body.

"I will ask you again, is Captain Jack real?"

Owen gasped as he clenched handfuls of cotton sheets in his fists. "What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"Is Captain Jack real?"

"Stop please!" Another bolt of electricity pulsed through Owen's head causing him to arch in pain along with wails of pain that echoed through the room.

"Is he real? Is Captain Jack a real person?"

"Help me somebody!" Owen cried.

"Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell the truth!"

"Yes, he is real! It's the truth!"

Another bolt surged through his brain leaving him in a state of agony. Owen bellowed in pain.

"Is Captain Jack Harkness a real person?"

Owen lay on the bed as he caught his breath. He had to lie, he had to tell them what they wanted to hear to stop his brain from frying and maybe captain Jack Harkness didn't exist. Because if he did why wasn't he stopping this?

"Well?"

Owen closed his eyes. "No…"

"Say that again, but clearer."

"No…" He took a deep breath and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Captain Jack does not exist."

"Good. And this Torchwood, tell me about it."

Owen closed his eyes tighter. "It doesn't exist ether. It's just in my mind."

"Why do you say that Owen Harper?"

A tear fell from his eye though he tried to stop it. Maybe this was true and it was all in his head. Maybe every word he was speaking right now was true. "Because if it did, you would have found it by now."

"Exactly." Henderson smiled.

Owen kept his eyes closed. He felt as if he was in hell.

PLEASE don't forget to review. It means a lot to me. XoXo


	6. Tell Me Whats Going On

"You're not supposed to exist." Valentina exhaled.

"What are you talking about?" Jack answered.

"You… Captain Jack Harkness… the files say that you don't exist."

"What files? Where are my team members?"

"Um…" She pulled a file from her bag and handed it to Jack.

He looked over it. "They're in a insane asylum?"

"Yes… Their patents of Dr Michel Davis and Dr Mark Henderson…and…"

"And what?"

"Doctor Henderson only takes the very special cases…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means he considers Owen and Ianto to be very important."

"I'll get Gwen and Tosh. You take me to these doctors." He pressed a button and the doors opened.

"No…."

Jack turned. "What?"

"I… I won't take you to the doctors…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I can't."

"Why not? You told me about this. You're involved now."

"I'll get fired and then what? Henderson is the most famous doctor in Europe. I'll never get another job after he tells them I betrayed him. All my psychology training and the school I attended will mean nothing!"

"I won't let that happen."

"How could you stop it?"

Jack remained silent.

"That's what I thought. You can't." She turned to walk from the office.

"Don't go…"

"Why?"

"I need you… You know I'll never get into Henderson Asylum. It's the biggest Asylum in Cardiff! Do you really want Ianto and Owen to rot there?"

"Of course I don't! That's why I told you. I want to make this right but I can't because if I lose my job then I'll lose everything. My apartment and everything in it, my car, everything."

"You have to trust me."

"I don't even know you."

"I'm begging you…"

Valentina pulled her brows together. It pained her to leave it at this. She was positive he would never get inside The H.A. especially if Doctor Henderson didn't want him inside. The place was covered in security. Without her Ianto and Owen were doomed to die in the hospital. Captain Jack was practically begging her to help him. How could she say no and fail the two men she set out to save?

"Please…" Jack pressed.

"Alright…" She knew this would be the end of her career but she would never forgive herself seeing Ianto and Owen suffer in her workplace every day. Knowing that they were going to remain there forever and at this point any member of Jacks team could be next.

"Thank you…Come inside."

She walked behind the captain to the hub. When they reached the main hub her jaw dropped. A young Asian woman sat at a computer along with another woman in long black boots and a leather jacket. They both stared at her.

"Who's this?" the Asian woman asked.

"This is Valentina." Jack answered. "Valentina, this is Tosh and Gwen."

"Hello." Valentina answered.

Gwen got up from her chair to shake her hand Tosh followed.

"Nice to meet you but I'm a little confused." Gwen added.

"You tell them." Jack looked at the young lady.

"Eh… I'm a doctor at The Henderson Asylum… and I know where Ianto Jones and Doctor Owen Harper are…"

Tosh's eyes opened wider from behind her glasses. "Where?"

Gwen moved a little closer.

"They're at the H.A. Henderson has them as his patents…"

"What? Why?" Gwen asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. I met Ianto first. It said on his chart that he was delusional. Having thoughts that were made up in his mind and creating people as hero figures. When I talked to him he asked me if there was an Owen Harper at the hospital. I found out there was and it went from there…"

"What the hell are they doing in a Insane Asylum?" Tosh asked.

"It doesn't make sense. Everything they are saying is true. They're not delusional at all."

"How can we get them out?" Gwen asked.

"It will be difficult. The H.A. is a well secured institution. It might take a few days to get you in but I'll do my best."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because this is wrong. People should be hospitalized for problems they have. What's happening now is not right."

"Let's get started then…" Jack ordered.


	7. Inhumane

**The cure I talk about, It's all made up, I just pulled it out of my head. :P No real research has shown this lololol (I hope I sound smart ^_^)**

Ianto lay on his bed for hours before Doctor Davis entered the room.

"Hello Ianto. How are you feeling?"

Ianto had just been visited by Valentina so he was feeling a lot better than he had the first time he was told he was in a mental hospital. "Fine."

"That's good. I'm here to take you to Doctor Henderson. He would like to speak with you."

It wasn't like Ianto had much choice in this. Davis wheeled the bed down the long halls once again and soon they ended up in Henderson's office.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jones. How are you feeling?" Henderson asked.

"Fine." Ianto answered. He wanted to keep his answers short. The sooner he got out of there the better.

"That's good. We're going to untie you. Can you remain relaxed and calm?"

He nodded. "Yes…"

Henderson nodded and Davis called two men in blue in to the office. They undid the straps around his wrists and ankles. Soon he was free but he stayed perfectly still. One wrong move could lead to his confinement again.

"You can sit up." Henderson smiled.

Ianto pulled his feet from the bed and to the floor and stretched his back straight. It was a relief to sit up for once.

"I want to ask you a few questions." He stood up and took Ianto by the arm. They both walked through a door on the other side of the room, followed by the two men in blue and doctor Davis. When they entered the room Ianto went stiff. He wanted to leave the room the moment he had walked through it.

"W…What's that?" Ianto asked in a shaky voice.

"Sit. Please." Henderson pushed Ianto into a chair.

The Welshman took deep breathes but couldn't take his eyes of the metal table that sat beside him. It was bolted to the ground and straps were connected to its top and bottom and one in the center of the top end of the table.

"Tell me, does Captain Jack Exist?"

"Yes…I told you already… He's my boss."

"Okay. Are you aware of the works of Doctor Laurence Hockings?"

"No…" Ianto felt confused.

"A long time ago in the 1800's, he created a cure for specific mental disorders."

"Wait a minute… Back in 1800's they used impractical medicines and cures."

"Not Doctor Hockings. He discovered the brain implantation."

"The what?"

"It's a little piece of metal that you insert into the brain."

"Why would you do that?" Ianto was almost ready to jump up from his chair and bust through the door.

"The metal evens out the flow of electrons in the brain, making it easier to think and contain and understand information."

"That makes no sense!"

"You're sick Mr. Jones."

"No, I'm not! You are! You're completely insane!"

Henderson looked over and nodded at the two men in blue and they engaged by grabbing Ianto by the arms and pulling him towards the table. All Ianto could think of was that he was going to die.

"You can't just shove a piece of metal into someone brain! You'll kill me!"

"Hush. Everything is going to be alright." Henderson smiled.

"Don't do this! Please!" Soon Ianto's arms, legs and head were strapped to the table.

"Get the morphine and the numbing serum." Henderson instructed Doctor Davis.

"Yes sir." He replied. He picked up a syringe from the table and brought it to the Doctor.

"Thank you." He turned to Ianto. "This will sting a bit." He pricked the needle into Ianto and pulled it out.

"Don't please!" His head began going numb he could only feel his mouth moving. "Don't" He slurred the words.

Henderson got out a knife and was ready to cut into Ianto's skull to insert the small piece of metal that sat on a table beside them.

"Don't do this! Please! For God's Sake!" Ianto was begging for his life.

"I'm afraid you are unwilling to cooperate with us and without cooperation and your motivation to get better, this is the only way."

Ianto thought for a moment, it felt like a split second. He had to play along for as long as it took Valentina to get Jack, he had to go with the flow. "I…I want to get better!"

Henderson stopped for a moment. "You do?"

He swallowed. "Yes…I know I'm sick and I want you to cure me."

"And this captain Jack?"

"He's not real."

"Good. Were on our way to recovery." Henderson signaled for Ianto to be set free and sent back to his room.

As long as Valentina was out there and as long as she was looking for Jack, Ianto had hope. Hope for himself and hope for Owen.


	8. Rescue Me

"Should we wake her?" Tosh whispered.

"No, Leave her for a while. She's been working really hard." Jack answered.

Tosh nodded and headed back to her desk. There were parts of the plan that needed to be researched and smoothed out before they headed into the H.A tomorrow. It had been four long days of planning and creating the perfect timing.

They couldn't simple ask them to allow them to leave, doctor Henderson was to smart. He could make up anything or put anything in their system to make them seem crazy. They had to break them out first. The law would handle the doctors afterwards.

Doctor Henderson was going to be in meeting all day tomorrow leaving it the perfect time to break them out. Valentina knew the layout of the hospital and exactly where to go to find their team mates.

It was simple really. Get in and get out with Ianto and Owen. It was easier for Valentina to go in alone to avoid suspicion. Jack and Gwen would wait in in car outside for her to return with Ianto and Owen while Tosh stayed at the hub to monitor the Security camera's of the H.A. Which she had easily hacked. She would keep in perfect contact with Valentina, keeping her as safe as possible. Everything was set and tension was high.

.

.

Valentina opened her eyes. Tosh was sitting at her desk while Gwen was sorting through files. She sat up and stretched out her body. Jack walked towards her.

"Welcome back." He smiled.

"How long was I out?" She answered.

"All night."

"Are you serious?" She sprang up.

"Relax, it's only six am. You got three hours."

She sat back down and let herself wake up. This was going down today. She only had three hours left before she destroyed her life in the name of justice and what was right. She still could back out but what kind of person would that make her?

.

.

Jack and Gwen were parked outside the H.A as Valentina walked up to the massive prison like gate that surrounded the Institute. She pressed her palm against the personal identifier and the doors clicked open. She walked up to the doors and opened them like she always did.

As she moved down the halls other staff smiled at her and she smiled back. She rushed her way down to Ianto's room. After keying in her pass code the door opened. She was rewarded with Ianto's big eyes staring at her. A smile appeared on his face. He hadn't seen her since she asked him about torchwood and Jack.

"You came back!" Ianto kept smiling.

"Yeah, I'm here to get you out of here." Valentina answered.

"You spoke to Jack?"

"Yes. He's waiting outside." She undid the leather straps on his arms and legs and soon he was free, this time hopefully for good.

She passed him a shirt and shoes. While he got dressed she checked the hallways to make sure they were along.

"We're getting Owen now." She whispered. A quick signal and they were on their way to the Doctors cell. They walked as casually as possible down the hallways of the hospital towards Owen's cell. "He's in here." And sure enough Owen sat in the corner of his cell, wrapped in a straight jacket. "Stay out here and wait, I'll bring him back."

Ianto nodded and Valentina clicked in her pass code. The doors opened and she walked inside. She knelt down in front of him.

"I'm Back."

Owen looked confused. "Hello…"

"Sweetie, I'm getting you out of here." She started undoing the buckles on the jacket.

He hesitated. "Why?"

She pulled her brows together. "I talked to Jack. He's waiting outside but you have to be quite."

"That makes no sense."

Valentina stopped for a moment. "What?"

"Captain Jack Harkness doesn't exist…"


	9. How DARE you!

**I love reviews, so please review and tell me what you think. It really does mean a lot to me…**

"What are you talking about?" Valentina asked, confused.

"Captain Jack Harkness is a figment of my imagination…" Owen answered.

"No, no he's not. What are you talking about? What have they done too you?" She jumped up and grabbed his chart. "Provoxcyde? Losenoxcide? Electro shock therapy? What the hell has been going on?" she looked back at Owen who was rocking back and forth. "Oh my God!"

She bolted from the room and snatched Ianto by the hand, pulling him into the room.

"Whats going on?" He cried.

"They have him on two drugs called Provoxcyde and Losenoxcide and they've been doing experimental testing on him."

"What's Provoxcyde?"

"Provoxcyde, in simple terms, it's a drug that keeps your brain waves from connecting, this leaves you confused and disorientated.

"and Losenoxcide?"

It's usually used to induce dreams but if it's used with Provoxcyde, it causes hallucinations and so forth. Together it's the perfect combination to make someone think their crazy."

"How do we fix it?"

"Easy, just get him out of here and clear his blood of the drugs."

"Lets do that then."

"They also did some experimental testing."

"What?"

"Electro shock therapy."

"What? These people are nuts!"

"You're telling me?"

They headed in the cell and Valentina finished unbuckling the jacket. Ianto picked him up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Valentina threw a white jacket on Owen and passed another to Ianto. "You guys are doctor now. Interns. Don't say anything let me do the talking if someone says something.

Ianto nodded.

"And since Owen is a little confused, he's feeling sick so we're taking him to the hospital.

"This is in my head…" Owen shook his head a bit.

"We're going to take the hallucinations away. Okay?" Valentina answered.

"You're going to cure me?"

"Yes, you just have to come with us, okay?"

"Okay."

They both grabbed one of Owens arms and wrapped it around their necks and walked quickly down the halls. People stared but no one said a word. Soon they were out the front door and heading to the gates to meet Jack. He waited in the car as they walked. Ianto's eyes grew wide when he saw his captain, he hadn't seen him for what seemed like months.

Valentina pushed her hand against the personal identifier and the door clicked open. Suddenly alarms sounded and lights flashed all around the hospital. Valentina looked back and saw that Davis was running towards them.

"No! Get back here!" He cried.

She pushed Ianto to take Owen and they darted to the car while she stayed behind. She blocked the way for Davis. Soon Ianto and Owen were in the car and ready to go.

"Let's go!" Gwen hissed.

"We can't leave her!" Jack growled.

"I'll go back!" Ianto jumped from the car.

"No Ianto, get back here!" Gwen slammed her hand against the dashboard.

Ianto didn't stop.

Davis had Valentina by the wrist and was attempting to push her to the ground so he could get past towards the car but she fought him hard. He threw his fist forward and hit her in the side of the face forcing her to tumble over. Davis attempted to move forward but she grabbed his anckle, pulling him back, hard. He lifted his other leg ready to kick her in the face when Ianto, though he was weak from the past few days, threw the hardest push he could muster, knocking Davis to the ground.

He grabbed Valentina by the waste., pulling her up from the ground and pulled her towards the car.

"YOUR DAYS AS A DOCTOR ARE OVER!" Davis yelled through a mouth full of blood.

They slammed the door to the car and Jack pressed the accelerator.


	10. Thank You

"Thank you Valentina." Jack put his hand on her shoulder."

"No problem." She answered.

Ianto pulled her into a tight hug. "If it wasn't for you, Owen and I would still be there."

"I wasn't about to leave you there." She giggled.

Tosh and Gwen had already informed a few contacts of what had happened. Dr Henderson was being taken from his role as head of the H.A. while Dr Davis was being stripped of his job and any chance of employment again. But it didn't take more than a few minutes for Henderson to call every contact he knew and inform them of Valentina's betrayal. She would never work as a doctor again. At least in Europe.

"You know, you've really showed you have what it takes to work in this line of business." Jack looked up at Valentina.

"Yeah, too bad it's down the drain." She smiled weakly.

"It doesn't have to be."

"How so? Every Hospital in Europe trusts his opinion and in his opinion, I'm trouble."

"We could use another doctor around here, I mean; this job can get a bit hectic… You wanna take up the challenge?"

Valentina looked around at the other members of the team. They seemed to be smiling, like they were happy for her to join their team. She gave Jack a nod.

.

.

4 days later

Valentina checked over Owen once more.

"I'm fine." He tutted.

"I'm making sure! Sop fussing!" She rolled her eyes. "Now tell me everything again."

He sighed. "Captain Jack Harkness is my boss, I belong to a group named Torchwood and we are based in Cardiff. The rift shoots out all kind of nasties and we hunt them down and contain them. Can I go yet?"

"You'll go when I say you can go."

Owen frowned. "You're not the boss of me." Get got up to leave.

"Jack! He's not cooperating!" Valentina yelled.

"How many times have I got to tell you Owen, if you don't cooperate, we'll drug you and leave you in her trusting hands."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh believe me, I've done worse."

Owen looked back at her narrow eyed as he sat back on the table.

"Thank you. Now, I want you to squeeze my hands hard."

He squeezed her hands and she let go.

"Good, good. Now you can go."

"You…"

"That's right, I'm just showing you, I got the power." She smirked.  
"Bloody women." He hopped off the table and headed for his desk.

**Hope you enjoyed this story :):) I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the conclusion and what not. :):) Thanks for reading. XoXo**


End file.
